1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging method, and more particularly, to a computer apparatus and a method for charging a portable electronic device using the computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, advancement of semiconductor technology has resulted in increasingly higher performance as well as smaller size and lower price of computer apparatus (e.g. desktop or notebook computers), which has thus contributed to the computer popularization. With the increasingly widely use of computers in work and entertainment, computers have entered our daily life.
In addition, due to the vigorous development of information industry, portable electronic devices with various functions and of various types (e.g. portable media players and mobile phones) have been developed and commercialized. In general, portable electronic devices can be connected to a computer apparatus for data transmission therebetween. Some portable electronic devices may be charged by power of the computer apparatus. Under a power on state of the computer apparatus, some portable electronic device having charging function may activate its charging function in response to a charging command sent by an operating system running on the computer apparatus. However, when the computer apparatus is in a power off state, the portable electronic device having charging function may be unable to communicate with the computer apparatus for activating the charging function and, as a result, these portable electronic device cannot be charged.